Just One Fanfiction Story
by lawandorderSVUismylife
Summary: Elliot comes across a wierd, wierd website.


**A/N: okay okay i know that this has been done soooo many times and im sorry if you've done something like this and it seems like ****i'm copying you...im not. promise. i just read one a few days ago and thought that this kind of story would be fun to write. :) so hereee ya go... (and remember...it's meant to be funny)**

**disclaimer: nope. i do wish tho**

Olivia was sitting on her computer in the squad room, bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do. Her paperwork was done, as was everyone else's. Munch and Fin were sitting at their desks, arguing over something about politics. Cragen was sitting on the phone in his office. And Elliot? He was just sitting across from her, playing with a pen, staring at something on the computer. Just as she was about to get up to get some coffee, Elliot looked at her.

"Liv, come here," he said, wide-eyed. She walked over to his desk, curious about what Elliot was looking at.

"What's up?"

"Look at this website," he said with amusement.

Olivia looked down at the monitor and frowned. Then went wide-eyed. "Elliot, what the hell is this?" she asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. I found it. It has stories about..._us_. _All _of us."

Fin and Munch over-heard the conversation and walked over to Elliot's desk.

"_svu fanfiction__," _Fin read aloud. "What the hell?"

"I don't know," Elliot repreated himself. "But i was reading some of the stories. Get this. This one's about you and Munch...ew."

Fin frowned. "What?" he asked. "What were you gonna say?"

Elliot pointed to the computer screen, motioning for Fin to read the story. After he read a few paragraphs, he looked up at Olivia, Munch, and Elliot, his mouth wide open. "I'm not gay!" he said, a little too loud.

Munch raised his eyebrows. "What did the story say?"

Fin shuddered. "It said that i was gay. And my boyfriend...was..._you,_" he said, pointing to Munch. Munch cringed and Olivia started laughing. Fin frowned at her.

"Hey," he said, "I wouldn't be laughing. There are some stories in there that said you were a lesbian, with _Alex."_

Munch read another description. "Oh, _and _Casey."

"Move over," Olivia said to Elliot. She pushed him out of his chair and sat down in it herself. She read a couple stories and then she frowned. "I am _not _a lesbian!" she said to the three.

They all laughed. Then Elliot's eyes opened wider than they were before. "Liv, read this one."

Olivia looked at the screen and read the story Elliot was talking about. After a few minutes, she looked at Elliot. "It said that Eli wasn't yours, and that Kathy divorced you."

Elliot bit his lip. "Did you read what happened after that?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "It said that you fell in love with me. And we got married and...and had a family."

Elliot nodded and smiled. "I liked that one best," he said. Olivia smiled. Fin and Munch looked at each other and rolled their eyes, which Olivia saw.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Fin looked at Munch. "You wanna tell 'em?" he asked.

Munch shook his head. "Hell no! You can tell them."

"Tell us what?" Elliot asked.

Fin sighed. "Guys, we're not stupid. We can all see it."

"See what?" asked Olivia.

Fin raised his eyebrows. "Olivia, we all know that you love Elliot."

Olivia's cheeks went scarlet. "I do not! He's just a-"

"Olivia!" Fin interrupted, "If you say 'friend', i'm gonna kick your ass! We all know you guys are more than friends. And Elliot," he looked at Elliot, "We all know that you love Olivia."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Is that true?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Elliot looked at her for a moment, ready to defend himself, when he just decided to give in. "Well," he said after a few moments, "You _are _pretty hot." Olivia's eyebrows raised for a second before she slapped him.

"Ow!" Elliot cried out in pain. "What was that for? I just told you you're hot and you _slap_ me?"

Olivia shrugged. "Sorry. Reflexes."

Elliot frowned. "Reflexes for what? Someone telling you that you're hot?"

Munch laughed. "Looks more like _flirting_ to me."

Olivia turned around and gave him a stare. Munch immediatly stopped laughing and backed up a little bit, looking at Fin.

"You know," said Fin, "If looks could kill, you would _probably_ be dead by now."

Munch frowned at him. Olivia started laughing, with Elliot copying her a few seconds later. Then Fin interrupted them.

"Hey Elliot," he said slowly, "You may wanna read this one." Fin pointed to a short story that Elliot clicked on. After a few minutes, Elliot looked up at the three with his eyes wide open and his jaw hanging open.

"I. Am not. Gay. With. Huang," he said, pronouncing each word slowly so Fin, Munch, and Olivia could all hear him correctly.

One look at Elliot's face made Olivia burst into laughter. Soon, seeing Olivia laughing so hard made Munch and Fin laugh. Elliot just stared at them.

"How could you think this was funny? I'm not gay!" he said again, a little louder than he meant to.

"Your, your, your face," Olivia said through tears. "It was so...shocked!"

Elliot nodded, his eyebrows raised. "Uh yeah! Your face would look like this too if you found out someone thought you were gay...with _Huang! _I mean _come on!" _

Olivia wiped away her tears and rested her head on her arms, which were laying on Elliot's desk. "Seriously though...what website is this? How do these people know who we are?"

Munch shrugged. "Maybe they're someone in the government system, who thinks that we are dangerous and need to be stalked or something."

"Hey Munch," Fin said. Munch looked at him. "You know that there are stories in here, saying that you're a conspiracy theorist?"

Munch's mouth hung open. "Liar!" he said to Fin.

Fin shrugged and looked at the monitor, clicking on a story. He pointed to a paragraph. "Here's proof. Read that."

Munch did and after he finished, he looked at the three. "Am i really like that?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Fin, Olivia, and Elliot looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, i don't know about you, but i really don't feel like reading anymore of these stories," Elliot said.

The other three agreed. "Yeah, i'd rather not be gay with Munch," Fin said.

"And i think i'd like to stay straight," Olivia added. "Not that i don't like Alex and Casey. I'm just not that type of person."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "Huang is my _friend._ Not my gay lover. I'd like to keep it that way."

"And i am _not _a conspiracy theorist!" Munch pouted.

"I wouldn't make any bets," Fin said under his breath. Munch heard him.

"Hey, i heard you!" he said. They started arguing and made their ways back to their desks. Olivia got out of Elliot's chair and he sat back down.

"Well," Elliot said, "I think i know what i have to do."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "We can't read anymore of these stories."

Elliot raised his eyebrows again. "I don't know. You _are_ pretty hot. I _could _end up marrying you..."

Olivia squinted her eyes at him and Elliot sighed. "Okay, okay fine. You win."

Olivia smiled, nodded, and sat back down at her desk. Elliot took one last look at the stories, then deleted all of the history, including the website.

Olivia smiled. "Was it that bad?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes. I think i'm gonna be depressed," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Then he smiled. "Nah, i like being just friends. I like our lives just the way they are."

Olivia smiled and nodded in agreement. "Me too."

**A/N: okay this story was meant to be funny. i am _not _dissing all of the EH shippers (Elliot and Huang) AO shippers, MF (Munch and Fin) shippers, or AC shippers. like i said, it was meant to be funny. i luv that everybody has their own ideas. this one was mine. so pleeez no rude comments. thanks guys. luv ya **


End file.
